Firsts
by Miah-Chan
Summary: An on-going 'series' of headcanon "firsts" predominately featuring my OC, Miah, with various characters of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, specifically the BladeBreakers (esp. Kai) & the Blitzkrieg Boys. Excerpt: "It seems I've finally found a way to silence that smartass mouth of yours." He smirked, tucking his hands back into his pockets..."
1. Compassion

Here I begin my journey of writing out one-shots/drabbles for my headcanon "firsts" predominately featuring my OC, Miah. :) I may not write for all of the headcanons, but for when I do elaborate on them, I'll post them here as chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki. :)

_This_ one-shot is based off of the headcanon that _the first time Kai sees Miah's compassionate side, she's tending an accidental injury to Max.  
_Enjoy!

* * *

**Compassion**

He'd never seen her this way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she was gasping between hysterical breaths, rushing frantically around the kitchen as Max watched her with wide, awestruck eyes.

"I can't believe—I should've _heard_ you—" she rushed back to the kitchen table where Max sat, pressing a dishcloth to his temple. Rummaging through the First-Aid Kit, she continued to freak out, "Damn it, Maxie, I hope I didn't give you a concussion—"

Max laughed, wincing seconds after he did, as he tried to reassure her, "Miah, it's okay, really. It's just a scratch."

"There's a gash the length of my middle finger, down the side of your head, Tate. I don't think that qualifies as 'scratch'." Kai replied nonchalantly, pretending disinterest at the scene before him. He earned himself two glares for the comment, but stayed where he was, too intrigued by this new side of Miah to leave.

"Alright, let me see." Miah demanded gently, drawing Max's hand away from his head to inspect the injury. Kai could have sworn he saw her lower lip tremble at the sight, but the split-second weakness vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Instead, she set about disinfecting the cut, muttering under her breath as she went.

"Why'd it have to be you, Maxie? Tyson, Ray, sourpuss over there, even Kenny I could handle…" she shook her head, frowning as she began to dress the wound, winding the bandage around his forehead carefully. Max simply grinned at her and made a joke about traipsing around like a mummy for the next few days.

It was probably a good thing that it was Max, out of anyone, Kai mused to himself; Tyson would have made a huge deal out of it, Kenny would probably set himself up a MRI to check for brain injury, and Ray would suffer through the coddling simply because Miah was his sister. And Kai, well, he'd probably be cursing her existence if he were in Max's shoes.

But not Max; he was always good-natured about practically everything, so he took getting the sharp edge of a cabinet door slammed into his temple in stride. There was something about the blonde that brought out Miah's caring, motherly side, a part of her that she reserved only for Max. She would have cared less if it'd been Tyson or Kai, and would have felt slightly bad had it been Ray or Kenny, but hurting Max caused her to display emotions Kai had thought the Abbey had drilled out of her.

"Okay, done." The raven-haired girl said with a nod, giving Max's blonde hair a gentle, affection ruffle. "Go have fun pranking Kenny with your mummy act and then get some rest. Let me know if anything seems weird and I'll get you to a doctor as soon as—"

"I'm good, Mi, thanks." Max laughed, standing. "I'll let you know if anything's wrong." With that, he bounced away as though nothing had happened.

Kai watched as Miah slumped down in her chair, still clutching the bloody dishcloth. She seemed to have forgotten he was there, witnessing a moment of vulnerability, until he pushed away from the wall to approach her.

Golden eyes met crimson in a glare, but nothing was said as he plucked the stained cloth from her fingers to toss in the dirty laundry. Passing by the table to head to the living-room, he instructed simply, "Practice is in an hour. Pull yourself together before then" smirking at the string of curses she spewed as he exited the kitchen.

* * *

Miah has a soft heart when it comes to Maxie; it's probably because I adore that little blonde kid so much, I just have to have some needless fluff between often hard-ass Miah and sweet cutie-pie Max. It makes for a nice contrast and change. ^^

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **R&R is always appreciated!**

~Miah-Chan


	2. Kiss

Another in the "firsts" headcanon 'series'. These will be in no particular order, I'm just writing them as they come to me. :)

This particular one-shot is based off of the headcanon that _the first time Kai & Miah kiss is during a fight._

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki.

* * *

**Kiss**

"You're such an _asshole_!" Miah exclaimed, throwing some kind of inanimate object at Kai's retreating back. The way he dodged it without even bothering to look was a testament to how often these kinds of arguments occurred between them.

"I figured you'd be used to it by now," he replied over his shoulder. Miah gave a frustrated sound, tugging at her hair in agitation.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Hiwatari." she growled, hands balling into fists in preparation to follow through with her threat. The fact that Kai paused at the door was yet another testament to how often brawls followed these kinds of arguments. His crimson eyes narrowed and he took a step back into the training room of the Granger dojo, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"You threatening me, Kon?"

"Damn straight." Her golden eyes burned with the need to fight, both verbally and physically. If there was one thing she knew she could count on Kai for, it was a good round of combat. It was the only thing about him that she even remotely enjoyed.

He stalked towards her, movements careful and measured; he always knew the difference between when she was picking a fight because he'd offended her and when she was seeking self-punishment. It would show in the tone of her voice; at this particular moment, she sought the latter of the two.

Self-punishment wasn't surprising to him; the Abbey left a mark on all its victims that each individual had to deal with in their own way. He was no stranger to self-flagellation, and had often found ways of doing exactly what Miah was doing now. It was something, at least, that she was doing so through him rather than getting herself killed out on the streets, like he'd often attempted.

Still, Kai mused as he came to stand a few feet away from the female, he couldn't just beat her up every time she felt like shit. Ray had already warned him that if the two kept up their unorthodox "sparring", he was going to be one very unhappy older brother. It was just as well that Ray didn't know about Miah's gluttony for discipline.

"We gonna go, or what?" Miah demanded, balancing on the balls of her feet in a ready stance. Kai deliberately tucked his hands into his pockets and regarded her as though bored.

"It'd be a waste of my time," he replied, meeting her eyes directly in a challenge. "You couldn't land a punch if I swung your fist for you." He was bluffing, of course; he knew too well the strength she packed behind her right hook.

Still, the jibe gained the desired reaction as Miah launched into a stream of curses.

"You son of a b—!"

"Shut _up_." Kai growled, reaching out to grasp her chin, simultaneously pulling her towards him as he leaned down to meet her halfway. She had time to grab his wrist with both hands, intent to get him to release her, before freezing in shock when he captured her mouth beneath his.

The kiss was harsh, filled with pent-up anger and an unfamiliar loss of control. The fingers gripping her chin were tight against her jaw, holding her in place as he ravaged her mouth, thrusting his tongue against hers in a whole new kind of battle she was at a loss on how to win. She felt his growl reverberate against her lips when she didn't respond and the sudden pain spreading over her bottom lip told her Kai wasn't up for playing games. Before she had a chance to return the favor, however, he pulled away and released her.

"It seems I've finally found a way to silence that smartass mouth of yours." He smirked, tucking his hands back into his pockets. Miah stared at him, too stunned to reply.

"Just remember," the Phoenix wielder warned as he turned to leave. "Next time you want to pick a fight with me, it might not end the way you imagined. See you around, Kon." And with that, he left her alone in the training room, staring wide-eyed with curious fingers pressed to her lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **R&R is always appreciated! :D**

~Miah-Chan


	3. Comfort

Another in the "firsts" headcanon 'series'. These will be in no particular order, I'm just writing them as they come to me. :)

This particular one-shot is based off of the headcanon that _the first time Kai & Miah share a bed is due to Kai calming Miah during a nightmare._

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki.

* * *

**Comfort**

"Kai."

The Phoenix wielder groaned irritably as he was forcefully shaken from his slumber. Squinting through sleepy crimson eyes, he attempted to glare at the redhead standing over him.

"Better be good." He muttered, rolling onto his back. Tala had the decency to look uncomfortable, though his reasons weren't for waking his fellow blader. He shifted on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck before answering quietly, "It's Miah."

Kai merely raised a brow, eyes once again closed. He waited for Tala to elaborate; when he didn't, Kai asked, "And...?"

"She's...you can't hear her?"

Sighing, Kai gave up on regaining sleep and sat up in bed, glaring again at the older boy. He began to retort that he didn't know what Tala was talking about when a terrified scream ripped through the silence.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, pushing off of the mattress. "What's—"

"Abbey-mares." Was all Tala said, and instantly Kai understood.

The two BladeBreakers had decided to visit the Blitzkrieg Boys while the rest of the team went on their own various vacations; Miah wasn't welcomed by the White Tiger Clan, so she couldn't visit with Ray. By default, she'd decided to tag along with Kai—or to simply annoy him, he wasn't sure—but they'd only been there a few days before the nightmares had begun to plague her hard.

She'd had them before, at home, Kai knew; it was a main reason why she didn't stay at the Granger household with them often. He didn't know how she dealt with them on her own, but since they were guests, he'd have to find a way to help her overcome them before they got sent home due to inability to sleep.

"Did you try to wake her?" Kai asked Tala, pulling on a T-shirt. Tala nodded and answered dryly, "Yeah, and I nearly got a black eye for my trouble. My voice only worsened the situation." This wasn't surprising to Kai, either; Tala had been Miah's captain when she'd been at Biovolt and, knowing how Boris had domineered over everyone, Tala had likely been ordered to make her time with them as difficult as possible. Her memories of the time spent with the Blitzkrieg team would undoubtedly involve Tala and the negative emotions she had harbored toward him.

"Fine. Go to bed; I'll do what I can." Kai answered simply, leaving his bedroom to find Miah's, located down the hall. Opening the door quietly, he surveyed the scene before him.

She lay tangled in the sheets, half kicked off of the bed, half somehow wrapped around her limbs like restraints. Her unconscious seemed to recognize them as this, causing her to toss and turn all the harder, her movements frantic and wild. Her hair was spread around her in disarray, falling over her eyes and mouth, sticking to her wet cheeks.

She'd hate knowing he'd seen her this way, Kai thought as he shut the door behind him and padded over to the bed. Pride was something ingrained into all Abbey kids and vulnerability of any sort was forbidden; regardless of how long ago one might have escaped, those teachings often tattooed themselves into the individuals' very psyche.

Uncertain of how to approach the situation, Kai stood at the side of her bed, taking in the sight of her clenched jaw, clawing fingers, and heaving torso. He was no stranger to the nightmares; he knew well the state she would find herself waking to in the morning. Cold sweats, aching body, pounding headache, intense fatigue; it would only intensify her quick-temper, something none of them needed in a house already full of volatile Abbey escapees.

Reaching out, he grasped her shoulder and gave it a shake, growling, "Miah. Wake up." The fist aimed for his nose milliseconds later _just_ missed, his reflexes saving him. Harrumphing irritably, Kai let her go, pondering how else to go about easing her terror.

His eyes wandered to the empty expanse of mattress next to her; scowling, he began to dismiss the idea, yet a second scream tore itself from her throat, startling him and causing Bryan to curse colorfully from his room down the hall. Scrubbing both hands over his face, the Phoenix wielder reconsidered; gathering the discarded sheets from the floor, he placed them back in their proper place before sliding in beneath them to lie at Miah's back.

'_Probably_ _gonna get punched for this,_' he thought fleetingly before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. The raven-haired girl froze for a split second before letting out a cry of alarm and beginning to thrash violently.

"Hush, Kon. It's just me." Kai muttered in her ear, keeping her in his grip easily. She struggled a few moments more before he spoke again, "Miah. Quiet down; you're okay." Her movements slowed with each word, until all he could feel was the frantic beat of her heart against his arm, hear her harsh breathing ease into a more manageable pace. Her entire body trembled against his and he loosened his grip enough to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're okay; you're safe." He assured her quietly. He allowed her a few more minutes to calm before beginning to ease himself away and return to bed.

"Don't go." Her voice was hoarse, but strong. Any embarrassment she might have would wait until morning; she was too tired, too frightened by the demons in her dreams, to care right now.

"...You sure?" Kai inquired, pausing. She nodded firmly, her back still to him. He watched her a moment, giving her time to change her mind, before complying. Once again lying behind her, he looped an arm over her waist, drawing her against him. She let out a relieved sigh, her breathing evening out until she could finally sleep easy for the first night since their arrival.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **R&R is always appreciated! :D**

~Miah-Chan


End file.
